


Scattered Throughout Time And Space

by BluChex



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Bay, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Cannon divergance, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Epic Enterance, Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Reunions, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluChex/pseuds/BluChex
Summary: We all know the tragic tale of The Doctor and his Rose; the repeating cycle they continually find themselves caught in. The Doctor leaves and Rose finds him; always. So why in the wide universe did he assume the pattern had been broken by time? I mean really, he should have known better, after all, he is The Doctor.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Just mentions of the latter, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. Prologue: An Old Message

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one likes reading these notes so I'll keep this brief as possible.  
> I do not buy into the River/Doctor romance, the arch was not convincing and or loving in my opinion. In fact, it was hardly even an arch, it just happened. I could write an essay on this topic, and also why having old characters around would have made the show much better, but no one wants to read that here, I am sure. Anyway, for the purposes of this story, and my own opinion, River, and The Doctor's relationship is purely platonic. (That's not to say she isn't pretty badass at times, romance aside.)  
> Also, this work was inspired by the story: which way does the wind blow? / elevenrose reunion!fic by no_mourners_no_funerals.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the TARDIS behaves quite strangely and The Doctor receives an all too familiar message.

"What do you mean-" Amy's scream was cut short as she was hurled past the main console by a particularly violent jerk of the TARDIS. 

"You don't know?!" Rory finished for her, having managed to catch her before she fell on her face. 

The pair now rocked in all directions violently, desperately clinging to each other, and the metal interior of the unpredictable ship for dear life. They were addressing the owner of the said ship, of course, who was being tossed about just as harshly as them, along with River Song, whose curls bounced haphazardly across her face. To an outside eye, the scene would have been hilarious. What with them all flailing around helplessly like rag dolls. Though, The Doctor actually resembled more of a frazzled cat, with the way his arms were splayed over the control panel uselessly. 

"I mean-" He shouted, flipping a small rectangular switch in hopes of stabilizing the ship. "I Don't-" The TARDIS stopped abruptly, and The Doctor went flying over the railing. "Knoooow! Waoo-Oooof." NEVER in all his years of flying her, had the TARDIS reacted quite this aggressively. He had meant to take them all on a nice, relaxing, vacation to a place he loved; a New Zealand Beach called Piha Beach, with a deluxe hotel-oceanside view, and snorkeling. But no, as always, the TARDIS had other plans. He had no clue what had caused the sudden uproar, all he knew at the moment was that his body felt broken. (Apparently, not all cats land on their feet.) 

River peeked over the railing down at him. "You alright sweetie?" 

"Fine." He groaned, rolling to his feet stiffly and shuffling over to the stairs, ignoring the pain in his body. 

"I have never seen her react like that!" River commented, stroking her fingertips over the control panel. 

"Me either..." He huffed placing a hand on his sore back. Considering River's differing timeline, her statement was _not_ a good sign. 

Amy and Rory sat at the captain's bench, nursing their multiple bumps and bruises, as The Doctor made his way around the console in search of answers, River doing the same. "Huh...Doctor?" Amy commented, staring up at the monitor above her. 

"Yes?" He asked distractedly, still bopping around, hitting this and that for results. 

"What does that mean?" She stood, pointing up at the screen, her face illuminated by the white light it emanated. He and River rushed over to see what she was looking at, Rory standing up to get a better view as well. The Doctor froze at the sight, both his hearts kicking it into double time; thundering against his ribs almost painfully. The breath caught in his throat, and his mouth hung open. He looked like he had been struck by lightning. 

There in bold capital letters was the phrase which had haunted The Doctor's mind for so many years; **BAD WOLF**


	2. Chapter One: Bad Wolf Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Doctor avoids explanation, River seems to know more than she is letting on, and an old face resurfaces.

"Bad...Wolf?" Rory asked the words catching in his throat incredulously. It was beyond him why the silly phrase would evoke such a reaction from The Doctor.

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Amy questioned, worry starting to form as she took in his inert posture.

"Doctor?" River asked grabbing his arm in an attempt to get his attention.

At that moment, the words disappeared from the screen, and some unknown coordinate began typing it's self out instead in tiny white symbols. The TARDIS began to clink, gears grinding, heart revving. The Doctor spun into action, flying around the control station in a dizzying blur. All the while muttering to himself mostly incoherently. Though, the words the three watching him were able to catch were: "Impossible!" Followed by a procession of "No, no, no!" And the odd, "Bad Wolf?" He was more disoriented and frantic than they had ever seen him before, eyes wide with something akin to excitement and terror. They were all used to his huge gob, but the emotional whiplash he was emitting was bewildering.

"Doctor, what in the bloody hell is happening!" Amy demanded as he twisted nobs and flipped levers.

"We're following the coordinates..." He said simply, turning one last dial as his ship hummed loader, lights pulsing and dimming in synchronicity.

None of them were very eager to fly again after such a painful experience, but as Doctor gave one final lever a flick, they knew it was too late to jump ship. As the TARDIS began to take flight, they all clung to anything stable they could; Rory praying that they could all stay in one piece, while Amy mentally promised violence against The Doctor. Their fears were unwarranted in the end, as this flight turned out to be just the same as all the others, rough, but not unmanageable. It was something the four of them had done countless times, but the ponds could tell that there was something very different about this particular escapade. 

When everything was finally still again, a tense silence filled the air. The Doctor stood, arms resting on the mainframe, staring up at the little monitor which was now blank. He did not run to the door like an excited puppy the way they'd all grown accustomed. The dim screen lit his dark expression, it was clear that a battle raged behind his mask of calm. (One that he had fought for too many years.) 

"Doctor?" Amy asked softly, standing close to his side for comfort. All her anger ebbing away at his pained posture. 

He turned his weathered expression to her, blankly.

"Are we going to go out?" 

At her words, he seemed to snap out of a trance, his pain shielded with a cheesy look of fraud excitement. "I should think so." He said winking at her. "Why even wonder Mrs. Ponds?" Followed by an annoying protest from Rory about her proper last name being 'Williams'. Which he didn't seem to hear as he turned away from her, making his way to the door at a quick pace; though his shoulders were tense pulling his tweed jacket tight over his upper-back. They all followed after him, sharing their sense of uneasiness. Well, all except Rory, who had a different kind of uncertainty rolling in the pit of his stomach, which churned uncomfortably. The Doctor hesitated at the door for barely a moment before opening the door with a creaking sound and stepping out. 

Icy air whipped over his face, curling in his lungs refreshingly as he inhaled deeply. There in front of him stretched a long expanse of beach, the sand matted together like wet clay. Heavy clouds hung over him seeming to press him against the earth, keeping him tethered to this damnable place. Waves crashed against rocks nearby, flooding his senses with the smell of sea-salt and all kinds of scaled aquatic creatures. The light that filtered through the dense rolling clouds was a pale blue-ish grey, tinting the scenery around him. 

"So much for pure blue skies and snorkeling," Rory commented from behind him, sounding a bit sick-- the double whammy of TARDIS riding had not done worders for his stomach. 

The Doctor ignored this, eyes scanning the beach for what he knew deep down he wouldn't see. Though he had known this wasn't Pete's World from the coordinates, he was still surprised at the large part of him that had expected to see _her_. He had pictured her, standing before him, her yellow hair blown wildly around her beautiful face, a bright smile finding her lips, with her tongue poking out of her teeth in the way that he loved so much. 

His shoulders slumped, of course, she wasn't here...This was Bad Wolf Bay, but not her Bad Wolf Bay. She was forever stuck in Pete's World, probably married to The Metacrisis version of him with kids, having dinner parties with her family, being normal. He didn't dare consider the alternative, that maybe, after all the years, right now, she might not even be alive anymore. The very idea made his hearts squeeze painfully. He had spent so much time pretending, running from the pain he couldn't bear any longer, that he had begun to think he was above these kinds of feelings. Denial; his one saving grace. But now, he had been brought straight back to square one; forced to face the beast of loss which he had tried to keep caged up for so long. 

His brown shaggy hair danced over his face, as all his forced pretense lifted. He was terrified to think of how far he would have to run this time, how much time would it take to pretend again? After so many years of life, one thing he was absolutely sure of was that: old pain dies slowly.

His friends watched him standing alone, his dark form contrasting against the backdrop of grey skies and pale sand. This was not the youthful man Amy knew so well, this was someone old, older than time itself, feeling the pain of all his lives in one moment. Just then, he stood completely alone, in the magnificent loneliness of a god. 

River observed his actions knowingly, remembering the stories she had been told about this particular adventure; her heart filled with excitement for her dear friend. A sad smile finding her mouth at the sight of his pain.

The Doctor turned, making his way back towards the TARDIS slowly. He didn't much care for waiting around on this dreaded beach. He needed the refuge of his unorthodox ship. 

"Aren't we gonna look around or something Doctor?" Said Amy, who was slightly frustrated with his lack of communication. 

"No point in looking for nothing..." Was his overly casual reply. "And besides what about-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the faint scream of someone far away: "DOCTOR!" 

The Doctor spun to face the beach again. There in the distance was a dark speck barreling towards them. 

"Who the hell is that?" Rory said as each of them squinted to get a better view of whoever it was.

As the speck got closer and closer, it became more and more clear who it was. But no, the Doctor thought, there was just _no_ way... Another "DOCTOR!" reached them, as the person got nearer. Soon enough they were almost right upon the group, however, they were not slowing down in the slightest. Amy, Rory, and River all lept out of the way as the person ran straight for The Doctor. 

"Oh, no-ooo" The Doctor was able to get out before he was tackled by the said person. They both went flying through the TARDIS door unto the hard metal floor, knocking the breath out of The Doctor. 

"Was that really necessary?!" He wheezed out staring up at the man over him. 

Jack Harkness Grinned wolfishly down at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know if there are any typos in each chapter throughout the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
